Myotismon
Myotismon is one of the villains on the TV series Digimon. Role in the series Formerly the main villain in the Digimon series, Myotismon debuts into the Pooh universe, seeking revenge on WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon for being the cause of his death as VenomMyotismon. So, he disguises himself as the Nostalgia Critic, pretending to say his plot is to make Pooh and friends hate just one single film. But when they refuse his offer, Myotismon chases them with a gun and ends up in the Fantasy section of the library, where he reveals his true form to the heroes while riding on top of a dragon. Eventually, MetalGarurumon defeated him once more, with stock footage of Angewomon's Celestial Arrow piercing the undead digimon's heart. Meanwhile, Maleficent and Jafar were still stuck in a lamp after their defeat in Fantasia's Spook City. When Myotismon's data passed over their lamp, the sorcerers used their magic powers to capture the data and reformat it into a child version of Myotismon, without any of his memories of his previous life. Myotismon is now super polite like a 3-year old and wears a beanie hat and little clothes. The only reason Jafar and Maleficent had done this was so they could have a child of their own and raise a super-powerful warrior loyal to only them. He eventually regained his adult form in Pooh's adventures of 101 Dalmatians the series on probation from Maleficent, and soon he will get a payback with Pooh, his friends and the Pagemaster's books in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue. Trivia *Myotismon will make his first appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover and become Pooh's enemy in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy, and he will guest star in the rest of Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy films. *Myotismon will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover and become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH. *Myotismon will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Littlefoot Meets Anastasia, Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Land Before Time/TMNT saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Movie,'' Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto, ''Littlefoot Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, and More. *Myotismon will guest star with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Bowser, and the Masters of Evil to get their revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, and Their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue. *Myotismon will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *Myotismon will return in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequel), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Winnie the Pooh Meets Kazaam, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter. *Myotismon, alongside with Jafar and Maleficent will join Bowser and the other villains as member of The Legion of Doom in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sorcerers Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains